


The Usual

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Simpson's on the Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waitstaff at Simpson's are not amused to see Holmes and Watson.</p>
<p>Warnings: snobbiness and gunpowder</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

 

  
The maître d’hotel suppressed a shudder when Sherlock Holmes walked in, doctor friend in tow, both eager for a Wellington of beef and the lobster soup.  Their usual.  Such uninteresting men.

How one wished to have served Charles Dickens, who never reeked of gunpowder nor looked the very spectre of death.

“Good evening, Mr. Holmes. Your usual table, I presume?”


End file.
